Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Mr. R.I.N.G.
"Mr. R.I.N.G." is the twelfth episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Gene Levitt with a script written by L. Ford Neale and John Huff. It first aired on ABC on Friday, January 10th, 1975 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, a scientist created a homicidal robot called Mr. R.I.N.G. that kills his creator, a mailman and several others, causing great frustration for Carl Kolchak. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring With Notes & Trivia * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created by Jeff Rice. * "Mr. R.I.N.G." and "Kolchak: Mr. R.I.N.G." both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * Actress Corinne Camacho is credited as Corinne Michaels in this episode. * Actor Don "Red" Barry is credited as Donald Barry in this episode. * Actor Craig R. Baxley is credited as Craig Baxley in this episode. * This is the only episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Gene Levitt. It is his only episodic television work in the horror genre, however he did direct a TV murder mystery film in 1974 called The Phantom of Hollywood. * This is the second episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written or co-written by L. Ford Neale. It is his second work in television in total. He previously worked on the episode "Bad Medicine". His next episode is "The Sentry". This series is his only work in the horror genre. * This is the second episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written or co-written by John Huff. It is his second work in television in total. He previously worked on the episode "Bad Medicine". His next episode is "The Sentry". This series is his only work in the horror genre. * This is the eighth appearance of Ruth McDevitt in the role of Emily Cowles. It is her third appearance in an episode that does not begin with the word "The". She previously appeared in "Horror in the Heights". Her next appearance is in "The Trevi Collection". What else have they done? * Actress Julie Adams is best known for playing the female lead of Kay in the 1954 sci-fi classic, The Creature from the Black Lagoon. * Actor Craig R. Baxley He is also known for playing murder victim Robert Gurney in the "Primal Scream" episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker. * Actor Bruce Powers is also known for his work on the 1970 film Horror of the Blood Monsters. * Actor Robert Easton is also known for playing a priest in the 1992 movie Pet Sematary Two. * Actress Maidie Norman is also known for playing Nurse Agnes in the 1982 supernatural horror movie Halloween III: Season of the Witch. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1975 television episodes Category:Cy Chermak Category:Gene Levitt Category:L. Ford Neale Category:John Huff Category:Darren McGavin Category:Simon Oakland Category:Julie Adams Category:Corinne Camacho Category:Bert Freed Category:Don Barry Category:Jack Grinnage Category:Ruth McDevitt Category:Henry Beckman Category:Robert Easton Category:Maidie Norman Category:Bruce Powers Category:Vince Howard Category:Read Morgan Category:Craig R. Baxley Category:Gail Bonney Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified